A Cullen Camping Trip
by AliceForever01
Summary: All the Cullens are going on a camping trip, But Bella is not looking forward to it. How will Alice,Edward, and Jasper cheer her up?


"**One tent, two tents, three tents, four, five tents, six tents, seven tents, more!" Alice sang cheerfully as she skipped down the stairs. Camping. We were going camping. As a family! That'll be fun. I was not looking forward to this, but at least everybody else was, even Edward. **

**He had told me that it would be fun and we could bound as a family. Bound with Emmett, what a laugh! I grabbed the fishing poles that I was supposed to be packing and threw it to Emmett who was right behind me doing whatever he always does. Nessie didn't know a thing about this, she was slumped over on the couch, asleep. I guess staying up all night has it's advantages. **

"**This will be fun." Jasper said with a small laugh. I was surprised he was looking forward to this, but with the mood Alice was in, how couldn't he? I shot up, zoomed to the car and threw my suitcase in. We were taking Edward's Volvo. " Let's go." Carlisle called from the front door. I turned to get Nessie and saw Alice scooping her up and cooing "This will be fun. You'll love it!" **

**After arriving at the little clearing, we soon had everything unpacked. "One tent, Two, three, four tents" I counted in a wiper from right to left. Good. Where did Alice get eight tents from? Whatever, my crazy sister.**

**By seven o' clock in the morning Nessie was up and was so joyfully excited that I barley got her dressed before she was out of the tent. Alice and Rose were in bikini's, ready for swimming. Esme sitting at the water's edge with a book. Carlisle was reading also. And the other guys were laughing at Alice who was now dragging me, litterly, to the river. Did I mention I HATE camping? **

**I planted my feet firm on the ground and she almost fell over backwards I stopped so soon. "Bella" she screeched. A loud chuckle rose from behind us. "I'm not swimming." I hissed "O yes you are!" She screamed in a joyful response. Before I knew it Jasper had come up behind me. I whirled around to see his hand push me strait backwards, I tumbled backwards into the river, landing halfway underwater. Alice screeched with joy, leaped in after me, grabbing Jasper's arm and pulled him in with her. There was a huge laugh surrounding us as the huge splash of water we'd created tumbled down on us in bucket-loads. **

**Alice was now splashing Edward who was cracking up laughing, probably because of the look on my face. ****L**** "Bella! Have some fun!" Alice screamed while turning to splash me. I ducked under-water before she could. Then leaped out of the river and ran to pull Edward in. He dogged me easily, grabbed my waist, and lifted me above his head. I screamed " Edward put me down!" And pounded his back with my fists. He grabbed my wrists and hurled me into the river. Then he jumped in after me. "STOP!!!!" Rosalie screamed. "Your getting me wet!" **

**Emmett's deep laugh rose up behind me. "That's it, I'm going home." Rose challenged. Everyone laughed now, including Esme. Rose stood up from the towel she had been sunning on, wow she must think she could actually tan, and dashed off into the forest toward the East, toward home. "Yes!" Alice and Edward shrieked in harmony. A shrill laugh whistled through my lips. "See ya .. She'll be mad if I don't go with her." Emmett shrugged as he stood and ran the same way Rose had gone.**

"**Cool, there both gone." Jasper said as he pushed Alice over into the water. "Ahh!" Alice screamed as she sprang out of the water and onto Jasper's back. "Meany!" She whispered. Jasper and her both laughed together that time. Edward shot his crooked smile at me. I was suddenly scared of what he was planning. **

"**Mommy, Mommy!" Nessie called. "Jakie's here…" I looked up to see Jake at the water's edge holding Nessie. "Hey Jake." I said as causley as I could, I wondered how much he had seen. Alice leaped off Jazz's back, onto the bank, snatched Nessie right out of Jake's arm's and jumped back into the river. "Don't touch our niece." She hissed in a playful tone. Jake rose his hands up in the air like the police were after him. Then they all laughed, Jasper, Alice, Jake, and Nessie.**

**The next morning we all went hunting. Then we had to pack up and leave. ****J**** Once we got home I made Alice apologize to Rose( and I gave Emmett my car for the week so that he could get away from Rose, he enjoyed that.) Then Charlie came to visit. As usual everyone mellowed down so that he wouldn't be freaked out. Alice sat at the bottom of the stair case, Jasper's head in her lap. Rose and Em were out hunting. Carlisle was studying while Esme finished her book. **

**After Charlie left Edward took Nessie to the cottage while I went over to talk to my sister. Alice looked up when I got close, she was running her fingers through Jasper's hair. "Hey!" She sounded too cheery. "Do you think we could maybe go camping again?" I said in a low voice. "Yes! I knew you would like camping." O no. "No, you know for Nessie." She didn't believe me. "Sure…Ok I'll look into it." **

**The End**


End file.
